Les petits déjeuners du professeur Rogues
by nardy
Summary: Suite à une idée géniale de Dumbledore, certains élèves doivent porter leur petit dej à certains professeurs. Defi de Snapeslove OS


**DISCLAIMER **: Madame JKR, je suis désolée de ce que je vais faire encore subir à vos merveilleux personnages…Enfin presque…

**Rating R** dans un moment on s'en doute !

Fiction partie d'une idée généreusement fournie par ma grande Potion Mistress préférée : **_SNAPESLOVE _**sur **_Slash Boulevard_**…

**Deuxième post.**

J'ai effectué trois petites corrections suite à la review de ma chère Elehyn, elle a parfaitement raison et si je veux que le tout soit crédible je modifie donc ces trois détails. Ils ne modifient pas l'histoire. Bisous et merci Elehyn.

_**

* * *

Lundi **_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, la pénombre se laissa envahir par un rayon de lumière venant de la pièce voisine, rejoignant les fines flèches lumineuses qui filtraient entre les rideaux. La personne qui entra vit la forme étendue dans le lit se tendre et se retourner vers elle, une baguette à la main :

« Expelliarmus ! Gronda une voix rauque.

Un éclair bleu frappa de plein fouet le jeune homme, l'envoyant s'écraser sans douceur contre le mur derrière lui. Le plateau qu'il portait se fracassa un peu au dessus de lui, par un coup de chance monumental, la théière emplie d'eau bouillante avait déclarée forfait un instant auparavant quand le sort l'avait frappé et s'était brisée sur le parquet ciré, évitant à Harry de cruelles brûlures. Par contre une pluie de débris de porcelaine accompagnée du contenant des divers pots et ramequins s'abattit sur l'étudiant de griffondor qui essaya tant bien que mal de protéger sa tête de ses bras, manquant se faire assommer par le fameux plateau en teck.

Le silence qui suivit l'attaque était a peine troublé par les respirations haletantes des deux hommes.

Harry se releva lentement et constata qu'il était couvert de confiture et miel, surtout de miel d'ailleurs, celui ci faisant office de gel capillaire, voire de colle, puisque de petits morceaux de porcelaine étaient fermement accrochés à ses cheveux.

Le reste de sa personne était aussi maculée des restes du petit déjeuner du professeur Rogue. Qui à cet instant le fixait d'un regard plus que noir, tout en continuant à le menacer de sa baguette.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre Potter ? ! Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale

« Pas évident à présent, mais je vous apportais votre petit déjeuné. Répondit Harry d'une voix ironique en tentant de se défaire des morceaux de fruits qui s'étaient logés sur ses épaules et dans les plis de sa robe. Finalement, je crois que vous vous en passerez, à moins de descendre dans la grande salle.

« Cessez ce ton insolent avec moi Potter ! Gronda Sévérus. Vingt points…

« Au fait, les points ça marche pas. L'interrompit Harry négligemment en sortant de la pièce. Idée de Dumbledore. Vous savez bien…

Sévérus en resta bouche bée, mais quand la tête de Harry repassa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il se reprit et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le jeune homme fit un mouvement du menton en désignant le désastre par terre.

« Je vous laisse le soin de nettoyer, après tout c'est de votre faute. A demain professeur. Dit Harry en fermant la porte sur lui, définitivement, cette fois.

Le professeur Rogue, laissé à lui même, se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et lâcha sa baguette sur la couverture. Il se sentit trembler un peu, ce foutu Potter avait eu une chance folle, que malgré sa paranoïa et ses réflexes de défenses, quasi automatiques, il n'ai envoyé qu'un simple Expelliarmus, dévastateur il est vrai, mais relativement inoffensif. En lieu et place d'un Avada Kevadra, beaucoup plus dans ses habitudes…

_« Je vois pas comment j'aurais annoncé à Albus que je lui ait avada kadavrérisé, son sauveur de notre monde. Pour un petit déjeuné. Qu'il lui aurait demandé de me porter ? _

« Et quand ça d'abord ! ! ! Gronda Sévérus en se redressant dans son lit. J'aimerais bien savoir quand vous m'avez prévenu que ce satané griffondor allait manquer de se faire trucider en faisant irruption dans ma chambre de bon matin !

"Albus ! ! ! ! Hurla le professeur en bondissant hors de son lit.

Il hurla de plus belle en sentant un morceau particulièrement pointu de sa théière se planter profondément dans son pied droit. Par réflexe il se rejeta sur son lit, éloignant ses pieds des débris qui parsemaient le sol. Tout en râlant ferme, il lança deux sorts de nettoyage et sa chambre retrouva son aspect habituel en quelques secondes. Mais quand il voulu se lever, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu oublié son pied, dans lequel se trouvait un énorme bout de porcelaine, qu'il enfonça un peu plus en posant son pied par terre. Et la douleur faisant faire parfois des choses stupides, il en oublia qu'il était magicien et n'utilisa que ses mains pour se défaire de ce bout de porcelaine, se coupant légèrement au passage et jurant d'une force rare pour un enseignant, habituellement froid et impassible. Clopin-clopant, sa chemise de nuit battant ses chevilles, il se rendit dans sa salle de bain, pour nettoyer la plaie.

Son armoire à pharmacie était, pour un maître des potions, particulièrement peu garnie. Pas la moindre potion désinfectante, un fond de crème particulièrement peu engageant : aspect et odeur d'un truc oublié depuis dix ans sur une foutue étagère.

_« Direct dans la poubelle ce machin_.

_Labo, trop loin pour le moment_.

Donc restait la solution la plus simple : de l'eau pour nettoyer superficiellement la plaie, il s'occuperait du reste après. Il se glissa sous la douche et le jet tiède le détendit un peu. Lorsqu'il sortit de là, il sacrifia une serviette de toilette et entortilla son pied dedans. Une fois séché et habillé, il vit que c'était râpé pour le petit déj, son premier cours approchant à grande vitesse. Il soupira encore une fois après Albus et Potter et se rendit dans sa salle de classe.

Pendant le temps qui avait suivit son départ de l'appartement du professeur de potion le plus révéré de Poudlard, Harry était remonté dans l'état ou il se trouvait, dans la grande salle et avait retrouvé ses camarades, au premier coup d'œil on devinait quels avaient étés les élèves choisis par le directeur de l'école pour resserrer les liens élèves-professeurs. Hermione grâce à son statut de meilleure élève de l'école avait été dispensée de la douce plaisanterie, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de Neville qui s'était trouvé associé au professeur Bibibine, Pansy qui avait hérité de Mc Gonagal, Bertha Jones une nouvelle élève de septième, du professeur Chourave, mais la tablée des griffondors s'était écroulée de rire quand Dumbledore avait annoncé que sa majesté Malefoy serait le serviteur attitré de Lupin et que Goyle et Crabbe ensemble, devraient se mettre au service de Hagrid.

Par défit, les griffonds avaient lancé l'idée que le premier matin, les pauvres volontaires désignées d'office, devraient remonter dans la grande salle tels quels et raconter aux autres le déroulement de leur premier « Petit Dej Express »

La plupart des élèves se doutant que, bien que prévenus, l'intrusion dans leurs appartements de bon matin par des élèves, déclencherait des représailles de la part de certains profs. Evidement l'orgueil démesuré des Serpentard, n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce et ils avaient acceptés le défi. Ce qui fait que ce premier matin, Harry se retrouva dans la grande salle, les cheveux coiffés, pour la première fois de sa vie, grâce au miel de Rogue. Il se sentait quelque peu poisseux, mais avait promis et il s'y tenait. Il était en train de raconter à un auditoire plus qu'intéressé son premier jet de plateau sur la figure, et avait du mal à calmer les rires de certains de ses copains. Ron, en pleurait et Mione levait un regard excédé au plafond.

« Tu te rends compte Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle ça aurait pu être bien pire !

« Vois pas comment, haleta Ron en essayant de reprendre son souffle…

Harry avec un sourire ironique plongea ses deux émeraudes brillantes dans le regard brun de son amie.

« Je sais Herm. Au lieu d'un expelliarmus, j'aurais bien pu recevoir un avada kevadra. Beaucoup plus dans le style de notre cher professeur. C'est bien à ça que tu penses ? Hein ?

Hermione baissa les yeux et rougit un peu.

« C'est ça, oui…

« Alors tu vois, malgré qu'il ne m'aime pas, quelque chose a retenu son sort… Nous allons peut être arriver à quelque chose tous les deux, qui sait ?

« Mouais…Dit Ron en regardant de nouveau les victimes de la dernière plaisanterie du directeur.

Neville avait la tête d'un brave ramoneur, les cheveux hirsutes et la figure noire, un petit nuage de fumée accompagnant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Pansy était revenue assez peu changée, il fallait que la jeune fille se tourne pour que l'on remarque une jolie queue en pompon qui tranchait sur sa jupe d'uniforme tandis que de longues oreilles douces étaient en partie cachées par ses cheveux longs.

Bertha avait visiblement hérité du professeur le plus calme de Poudlard.

Par contre les deux sbires de Malefoy étaient arrivés couverts d'une substance peu ragoûtante, Hagrid avait sûrement confondu les deux garçons avec une espèce dangereuse de scrout à pétard et avait lancé un sort gluant pour les maîtriser.

Mais quand Draco fit son entrée dans la salle, un grand silence se fit, qui fut suivit après quelques secondes par une vague de rire sans précédant. Harry pleurait dans les bras de Ron et Hermione, elle même, avait sa tête cachée dans ses bras sur la table, le corps secoué par un rire irrépressible.

Lupin, lui, avait dû penser à une attaque d'épouvantard et il avait affublé Draco du costume de la grand mère de Neville, comme le pauvre Rogue des cauchemars de Nev quelques années plus tôt. Et le serpentard portait le chapeau vert et la jupe avec un manque de grâce évident, il était rouge de fureur et dans un claquement de doigts rappela ses sbires et sortit de la salle, non sans se tordre les chevilles avec les chaussures à talons hauts.

« P.tain ! S'écria Ron en lâchant Harry. Trop beau ! ! ! ! Lupin, je l'adore ! ! Dire que j'aurais même payé pour voir Malefoy ridicule comme ça ! ! ! La vie est belle ! Hein ? ? ?

La journée se passa assez bien, Harry avait eut le temps de se changer avant de retourner en cours, par contre Sévérus, ne trouva pas les cinq minutes nécessaires pour passer voir Madame Pomfresh, et moins encore pour se soigner lui même. Son entraînement de Mangemort, l'ayant habitué à ne pas écouter les douleurs dont pouvait se ressentir son corps, supplicié plus souvent qu'à son tour par son cher maître, il fit l'impasse sur sa blessure. La bannissant de son esprit. Mais boitillant un peu quand même.

Il prit un moment pour aller voir Dumbledore et se faire expliquer le pourquoi de ce réveil matinal qui avait risqué de fort mal se terminer.

Le vieil homme le regarda de son regard pétillant de malice et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, joignant ses main et regardant Sév par dessus les demi-lunes de ses lunettes.

« Vous disiez cher ami ?

« Je disais…Que je voudrais bien savoir quelle est la raison qui a poussé Potter.

Lui ! Parmi tous les élèves de cette satanée école !

A faire irruption dans ma chambre à une heure indue !

« Indue, Sévérus ? Il est venu trop tôt peut être ? Je vais devoir en discuter avec lui dans ce cas là…

_« Je vais me le faire ! Avad…_

« N'y pensez même pas ! Dit Albus froidement, brusquement son regard ne pétillait plus. Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau, se plantant devant son professeur de potion.

« D'accord. Mais alors expliquez moi ce qu'il se passe ici…

« Très cher ami, dit Albus d'une voix un peu trop douce pour être honnête. N'avez vous pas reçu mon message il y a quelques jours ? J'en ai envoyé un à chaque professeur concerné par mon idée de rapprochement entre élèves et professeurs.

« Non ! Jamais ! Gronda Sévérus en se levant et en se mettant à arpenter le bureau du directeur.

« Vous en êtes certain ? Insista Albus avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Puisqu… Commença le professeur de potions, avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Le souvenir plus ou moins abstrait de l'arrivée en pleine préparation de la potion tue loup de Lupin, d'un hibou de l'école chargé d'un parchemin clignotant, rose et violet avec des étoiles sur le dessus, vint à sa mémoire. La préparation était rendue à un moment crucial et il avait négligemment lancé le parchemin derrière un tas de bouquins qui se trouvaient sur sa table de travail.

Et l'avait oublié.

Et donc n'avait rien su de la dernière idée génialissime de son directeur vénéré.

Et avait failli pulvériser, non, rectification, avait légèrement pulvérisé (si on pouvait dire...) Potter, ce matin.

Et donc se trouvait devant un Albus, moins pétillant que de coutume.

« Mmmm. Grommela Sévérus en faisant face à Dumbledore. J'ai oublié de lire votre message.

« Oublié ? Dit le vieux sorcier avec un sourire narquois. Vous avez oublié... Intéressant ça. Habituellement vous n'oubliez jamais rien...peut être avez-vous pressentit qu'il pouvait y avoir une mauvaise nouvelle vous concernant à l'intérieur ?

Sévérus se raidit un peu plus et haussa un sourcil.

« C'est-à-dire ? Parvint il a glisser entre ses dents.

Albus, sans répondre le moins du monde refit le tour de son bureau et se rassit. Cette fois son regard avait retrouvé son pétillement de mauvais augure habituel, et le professeur de potion en conclu qu'il allait l'envoyer balader d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Et bien, cher ami, il n'est pas trop tard...Lisez le et vous comprendrez... Répondit Albus en baissant le regard, signifiant ainsi que l'entretien était clos.

Et un Sévérus vexé de s'être fait congédier de cette façon, descendit l'escalier en colimaçon. A son profond désarroi il entendit le vieux sorcier rire doucement dans sa barbe.

_« Et il se moque de moi en plus ! _Songea le professeur exaspéré.

Il descendit vers ses cachots en boitillant et fit le tour de son labo, essayant de retrouver le foutu parchemin d'Albus.

« C'est pas vrai, ce truc il clignote et est d'une couleur à vomir ! Je vais le retrouver. Oui ? Grondait il en bousculant les piles de livres. Finalement il trouva le message coincé derrière un bocal d'yeux de dragon siffleur. Il s'en empara et commença à le lire. Terminant sa lecture complètement tétanisé.

_« Il n'a pas osé...J'ai pas bien lu...Sévérus, mon vieux, tu recommence lentement et tu essaie de ne pas mélanger les mots, t'es pas dyslexique._

Pourtant après une deuxième lecture tout aussi attentive que la première à vrai dire, il rugit de nouveau de rage et de désespoir.

« Mon cher Ami,

Dans l'espoir de régler certains différents entre professeurs et élèves de septième année, j'ai décidé avec l'accord de ces élèves de mettre au point un programme de réconciliation en place.

Chaque élève désigné se voit dans l'obligation de porter son petit déjeuner au professeur avec lequel il s'entend le moins.

Ceci pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et éventuellement à ne plus se détester.

Les pairings (!!!) sont les suivants :

Bertha Jones avec le professeur Chourave, elles se détestent depuis que Bertha a fracassé la serre en tombant avec son balai et a failli se faire dévorer par une Plantae Carnivorsum...

Neville Longdubat avec le professeur Bibine, inversement, elle ne lui a jamais pardonné de ne pas savoir tenir sur un balai.

Pansy Parkinson avec le professeur Mc Gonagal, pas besoin d'explications... n'est ce pas ?

Crabbe et Goyle avec le professeur Hagrid, vous connaissez leur manque de soin envers les animaux...

Draco Malefoy... Pour lui j'ai eu un peu de mal puisque vous mis à part il est presque unanimement détesté par les autres professeurs de l'école. Mais son animosité personnelle, elle, suit celle de son père et se dirige contre les Moldus et les créatures semi humaines.

Le professeur Lupin s'est donc idéalement trouvé associé à notre cher Draco.

Quand à vous...

Là le choix s'est imposé de lui-même.

Vous vous détestez tellement que s'en est presque drôle et le nombre de points que cette guerre a fait perdre à vos deux maisons est faramineux...

J'ai donc choisi le jeune Potter.

Je souhaite que vous fassiez votre possible pour qu'une réconciliation puisse avoir lieu entre vous. Testez le. Il est d'accord. Et puis ce jeune homme ne peut être si mauvais que vous le pensez Sévérus, il est notre sauveur en puissance...

Je compte sur votre coopération...

Sincèrement votre.

Albus »

Vacillant légèrement après sa deuxième lecture, Sévérus se rattrapa à son établi avant de terminer assis par terre. Le parchemin rose et violet continuait à clignoter et il eut brusquement envie de vomir. Se trouver associé à Potter pour un temps indéterminé, le rendait malade. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui et essayer de lui trouver des qualités.

Il pouvait en toute objectivité lui accorder un certain self contrôle, il n'avait pas hurlé, ni tempêté après s'être retrouvé collé au mur ce matin...

Et même pourvu d'un certain humour, puisqu'il lui avait laissé le nettoyage de la chambre a faire en se moquant de lui ouvertement.

_« Sale môme... Je le déteste... Ouais... Môme... Faudrait peut être voir à revoir ton vocabulaire Sévérus. _

_Un môme c'est un truc qui ne vous arrive qu'à la poitrine et qui lève les yeux pour vous parler. Enfin quand ça ose parler..._

_Ca tremble de peur quand vous élevez la voix, et ça se recroqueville quand vous lui lancez un regard glacial. _

_L'exact opposé du Potter en question. _

_Il est aussi grand que toi et ça fait des lunes qu'il ne lève plus le regard pour te parler. _

_Sans compter que ça fait bien plus encore qu'il ose te parler et qu'il ne tremble pas quand tu hurles. _

_Et qu'il ose te répondre..._

_Voire t'envoyer bouler parfois..._

_Et qu'il soutient ton regard... _

_Et qu'il a de beaux yeux..._

La dernière réflexion lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et le professeur s'écroula sur le dos, seul dans son cachot.

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il a de beaux yeux. C'est pas moi ça...Je suis insensible et pour le commun des sorciers ici, je suis une sorte d'ermite, détaché des choses de la chair...Pas tout à fait vrai ça..38 ans et célibataire. Que veux tu qu'on pense de toi ? Coincé, vieux garçon, rance. Sans le moindre atome de charme..._

Sévérus contemplait le plafond tout en essayant de lutter contre une envie de rire grandissante qui le disputait dans son esprit à une envie non moins irrépressible de hurler après Albus.

« Moi Sévérus Rogue, allongé sur le sol de mon labo, affublé par la grâce de mon directeur favori (y en a qu'un encore heureux !) de mon élève le moins aimé pour un temps indéterminé dans ma chambre le matin, muni de mon petit déjeuner...Va falloir que je fasse mon possible pour le garder en vie celui là... Misère de moi...Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter un truc pareil. Potter...Et ses yeux verts...Et son ton moqueur... Je me hais de ne pas le détester tant que ça.

Sévérus se releva et s'épousseta avant de repartir en cours, pas mal songeur.

_**Mardi et Mercredi**_

Le matin suivant et celui d'après furent une copie presque parfaite du premier matin. Sév se réveillait en sursaut au moment où Harry entrait et instinctivement, il lui lançait un sort qui fracassait le plateau et son contenu sur un des murs pendant que le jeune homme était envoyé sans délicatesse aucune, contre un autre mur.

Sans perdre son sang froid aucun de ces deux matins là, Harry se contenta de continuer à être le griffondor le plus aimable de l'école avec son paranoïaque de professeur. Le même mouvement du menton désignant les dégâts et le même sourire un peu moqueur, avant de quitter la chambre. Laissant un Sévérus furieux, nettoyer les restes d'un petit déjeuner loupé encore une fois. Albus ayant interdit aux elfes de fournir quoique ce soit qui puisse s'apparenter à un petit déjeuner aux professeurs impliqués dans le programme de rapprochement...

_**Jeudi**_

Mais le quatrième matin fut à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Quand Harry entra dans la chambre, encore et toujours chargé de son plateau bien garni, il vit que son professeur était éveillé et l'attendait, sagement assis dans son lit. Le regardant approcher avec un regard, que l'on ne pouvait qualifier d'aimable.

« Heu...Bonjour professeur. Dit il en s'immobilisant à quelques pas du lit.

« Potter...Parvint à articuler Sévérus fraîchement.

Le jeune homme, son plateau à bout de bras observait le sorcier assis et son regard faisait le tour de la chambre, recherchant quelque chose...

« Quoi ? Grogna Rogue.

« Vous n'allez pas me lancer de sort ce matin ? Demanda Harry en plongeant dans les yeux noirs de son professeur.

« Non.

« Votre baguette ?

« Dans ma table de nuit. Grommela Sévérus

« Heu... lança Harry qui hésitait visiblement.

« Potter. Mon thé, je vous prie...

« Oh ! Oui.. Pas trop embêté de ne pas avoir eu de thé ces derniers jours professeurs ?

« Mmmmmm. Grogna Sév en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Vous savez bien que c'était de votre faute de toutes façons...Dit Harry rêveusement, sans avancer pour autant.

« Mouais...Potter... Répondit lentement Sévérus qui venait de voir briller dans le regard vert l'étincelle annonciatrice de la connerie imminente.

« Ben, cette fois...C'est de ma faute... Déclara Harry en faisant basculer le plateau et en renversant son contenu par terre. Sans quitter Sév du regard.

Le même mouvement du menton et le même sourire insolent, que d'habitude, Harry fit demi tour et sortit de la chambre en lançant :

« A demain professeur.

Sévérus le regarda quitter la pièce, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire tombante.

_« Griffondor....C'est un griffondor... Pas un Serpentard... bé là je comprend l'hésitation du choixpeau. Sale gosse !_

Et un grognement de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres en réalisant qu'il allait encore une fois attaquer la journée sans rien avaler.

Il se leva en clopinant et alla se préparer.

Les cours du matin s'apparentaient à un supplice, d'abord, par la faim qui tenaillait le professeur, sa mauvaise humeur s'en ressentait sur ses pauvres élèves. Et les jours passant, par la douleur de son pied qui empirait. Et parce qu'il était têtu comme rarement. Il ne se soigna pas plus que le matin de l'accident.

Par chance pour eux, les cours des septième années des griffondors, n'avaient lieu que l'après midi, après le repas donc et Rogue était dans un meilleur état d'esprit, d'autant qu'il se devait de ne pas se venger bassement sur Potter. Si lui, avait accepté de participer avec bonne volonté à ce programme débile, il devait en faire autant. Et non sans grincer des dents, il essayait de laisser Harry tranquille, ce faisant le jeune homme parvint à faire des potions presque parfaites ces trois jours là.

Harry, de son côté, profitait de chaque instant pour observer son professeur dès que celui-ci ne le voyait pas.

Une certaine curiosité s'était éveillée en lui en voyant Rogue dans son lit. Si on exceptait les lancements de sort intempestifs, il avait trouvé l'homme... touchant...vulnérable sans le rempart de sa lourde robe noire, et presque séduisant avec sa chevelure en désordre et le feu qui brillait dans ses prunelles noires.

Sans compter qu'il avait été très surpris par la déco de ses appartements. Toute en nuances claires, fort éloignées du noir dont il s'affublait continuellement et ça avait aussi piqué la curiosité du jeune homme. Il avait décidé qu'il saurait tout de la vie de son « cher » Professeur. Quitte à en faire plus que prévu dans le contrat.

_« Pas que ça me dérange non plus_. Songeât-il en coupant une racine de mandragore en fins copeaux ; Sévérus s'approcha de lui et le regarda faire un moment, il ne s'éloigna que quand le griffon se mit à le regarder avec insistance.

_« Il boite de plus en plus lui. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait. Je l'ai rarement vu blessé mais dans son cas, ça a l'air d'empirer au lieu de s'arranger. C'est bizarre. _Pensa Harry en retournant à sa potion.

_**Vendredi**_

Harry entra doucement dans la chambre de Sévérus, celui-ci était encore pelotonné dans ses couvertures, mais éveillé cependant à la remarque qui fusa du lit.

« Pas de plateau par terre ce matin Potter ? Fit l'homme d'une voix cassée.

« Et non, professeur ! S'exclama le jeune homme gaiement en posant le plateau sur une commode, Je ne suis pas rancunier vous savez, et hier, vous l'aviez bien... mérité...

Harry alla tirer les lourdes tentures bleues et le soleil se déversa à flots dans la chambre.

« Mmmm, Potter, fermez ces trucs... Grogna le professeur.

« Pas question, répondit le jeune homme en se retournant vers le lit, vous devez vo...

La phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge en voyant la tête de l'homme allongé. Les joues un peu rouges, les yeux brillants et enfoui jusqu'au cou sous la couette.

« La lumière me fait mal aux yeux... Potter... Dit Sévérus en claquant des dents. Fermez moi ça...

Harry tira de nouveau les rideaux et la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir, il pointa sa baguette vers la cheminé et alluma le feu, ainsi que quelques bougies. Il se rapprocha du lit et tendit la main vers le visage de Rogue qui avait fermé les yeux.

« Je vous interdit de me toucher Potter... lança Sév d'une voix faible.

Harry se posa sur le lit près du corps allongé, arrachant un soupir de douleur à l'homme, étonné il persista et posa sa main sur le front de l'homme.

« Fièvre carabinée, professeur, déclara le jeune homme lentement.

La peau sous ses doigts était brûlante. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait le visage crispé.

« Tu parles, au moins 40°, encore un poil et on fait frire du bacon sur votre front. Pensa Harry tout haut.

« Enlevez votre main de moi sinon...

« Professeur, Expliqua Harry patiemment, vous devez bien savoir qu'en temps normal, vos ordres, donnés de votre voix la plus impitoyable et glaciale n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Alors, là, avec une voix chevrotante de fièvre, vous vous doutez bien que c'est encore pire...

La main de Harry restait posée sur le front de Sévérus, elle était fraîche et lui apportait un certain réconfort malgré tout.

Les yeux fermés, Sév sembla replonger dans le sommeil.

Harry ôta sa main et voulu se lever, l'homme gémit et rouvrit les yeux.

« Vous avez mal où Professeur ? demanda Harry en s'immobilisant.

« Nulle part Potter, je vais bien, merci. Grogna l'homme.

« C'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre....Dites moi où vous avez mal, sinon je cherche par moi-même. Quitte à vous ...

_« Heu... Je vais pas lui dire ça... Quitte à vous foutre à poil. Il pourrait m'en vouloir une fois la fièvre tombée... Se dit Harry en grimaçant._

Mais la phrase non terminée n'avait pas choquée l'homme et il fit un mouvement de tête en désignant son lit.

« Pieds. Souffla-t-il. Me suis fait mal l'autre jour...

« Laissez moi voir. Dit Harry en agrippant les couvertures.

« Non !

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Harry se pencha vers l'homme :

« Vous dormez nu professeur ? Dit il ironiquement.

Le grognement qui accompagna la dénégation du professeur rassura le jeune homme qui dégagea doucement les draps et la couette du corps de l'homme. Faisant apparaître une forme couverte jusqu'à mi cuisses par une chemise de nuit entortillée. Mettant en évidence les jambes musclées.

« Ben Mer... ! S'exclama Harry en voyant la jambe droite enflammée. Il passa sa main sur la jambe et vit que la couleur rougeâtre cédait sous ses doigts, révélant une inflammation importante.

« Potter... Arrêtez... Grogna Sévérus d'une voix lasse.

« Vous êtes mal en point professeur dit Harry en le recouvrant. Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh.

« Nan... Je peux aller là bas. Souffla Sév.

« C'est ça. Et en courant encore ? Dit Harry doucement.

« Presque...

Rogue fit un mouvement pour se lever et se renversa dans son lit en gémissant.

« Ne bougez pas... Je reviens.

« Comme si je pouvais bouger Potter...Dit Sévérus à voix basse.

**_Samedi matin_**

Lorsque Sévérus ouvrit un œil ce fut pour tomber dans une paire d'yeux émeraude posés sur lui.

« Potter... Coassa l'homme, faiblement.

« Hello professeur. Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ? Demanda le jeune homme en se redressant.

« Wjnsjnjnnjklm. Marmonna Le professeur à voix très basse.

« Vous devez mourir de soif, attendez une seconde. Dit Harry doucement.

Il tendit le bras et emplit un gobelet d'eau et le tendit à l'homme allongé. Sév tendit le bras et prit le verre, il lui fallut aussitôt mettre ses deux mains en service, et encore il tremblait tellement qu'un peu d'eau jaillit sur lui, Harry vint à son secours et entoura ses mains des siennes, stabilisant le gobelet et le faisant boire. D'un bref mouvement de tête Sév indiqua qu'il avait terminé et Harry le relâcha, récupérant le gobelet et le posant.

« Qu'est que vous faites là ? Et surtout qu'est ce que je fais là ?

« Petit Déjeuner Express... Vous vous souvenez ? Votre plateau vous attend. Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire ironique.

« Ouais. Et moi ?

« Oh....Ben, madame Pomfresh, quand elle vous a vu hier, a décidé que vous seriez mieux ici. Je vous ai accompagné._ Pas eu le choix de toutes façons, vous teniez ma main avec une telle force, pour un quasi mourrant...Ajoutât-il en pensée._

« Vous êtes resté là depuis ? Demanda Sévérus étonné.

« Presque. _Vous m'avez rendue ma main dans un bref éclair de lucidité et vous m'avez envoyé me pieuter hier soir_. Je suis revenu ce matin avec votre plateau. Le contrat fonctionne aussi le week end, professeur. Dit Harry en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Vous voulez un thé ? Le premier de la semaine...Ca se fête... Proposa le jeune homme en souriant. Enfin, si vous tremblez moins, je ne veux pas que vous vous brûliez au troisième degré.

La réflexion parvint à arracher un faible sourire au professeur qui hocha la tête.

« On peut essayer... J'ai envie d'un thé. Accepta Rogue à mi-voix.

_« Et puis si je tremble, il pourra m'aider de nouveau. Ses mains sur les miennes...J'ai aimé ça..._

« Et puis si vous tremblez de nouveau, je vous ferais boire moi-même. Dit Harry comme un écho de ses pensées.

Il servit le thé, qui n'était pas si chaud que ça, de toutes façons et tendit le mug à Sévérus. Effleurant sa main au passage, la douce sensation intensifia les tremblements du pauvre homme, alors Harry refit le même geste qu'un peu plus tôt et entoura se ses mains, les mains de son professeur et l'aida à boire son thé. Quelques gouttes roulèrent sur les lèvres de Sév et coulèrent sur son menton. Instinctivement, Harry tendit une main et essuya le menton du bout de ses doigts, remontant vers les lèvres de l'homme qui le regardait intensément.

_« Ses doigts sur moi...Sur ma bouche...Je vais mourir._

« Désolé professeur. Dit Harry avec un petit sourire. _Il a les lèvres douces. Je me demande ce que ça donnerait de les embrasser..._

L'infirmière entra à cet instant, évitant aux deux hommes dans la pièce de se sentir gênés par ce moment trop...Intime.

« Sévérus ! Comment allez vous ce matin ? Dit elle en approchant du lit, elle posa sa main sur le front de l'homme pour tester la température.

Sévérus leva les yeux au ciel : décidément tout le monde avait à cœur de poser la main sur lui. A dire vrai il n'avait pas eu autant de contacts depuis une éternité. Il capta du coin de l'œil, l'air amusé de son élève et lui fit une grimace

« Vous jouez à quoi Sévérus ? Hein ? demanda Pompom, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en en secouant la tête. Venir me voir pour être soigné ne vous aurait pris que quelques minutes et vous aurait évité de passer votre journées ici ! Sans compter celle d'hier...

« Pompom, pitié. J'ai compris grommela Sévérus en levant les yeux au ciel de nouveau.

« Peut être bien, mais en attendant, je dois soigner de nouveau votre pied, alors, bougez un peu et montrez moi votre jambe. Dit elle en commençant à soulever les draps.

Harry entama un mouvement de retraite, il préférait laisser l'infirmière en tête à tête avec Rogue pour les soins. Pas dit que le professeur apprécie de se faire mater par son élève.

« Potter, vous restez ici. Intima l'infirmière en se tournant vers lui.

Sévérus fit un mouvement de dénégation :

« Pas question ! Il sort ! Je ne veux pas qu'il... Grogna-t-il.

« Qu'il quoi ? Assena l'infirmière. Après qu'il m'ait aidé à vous changer hier, je doute qu'il ne connaisse pas toutes les parties de votre anatomie. Alors restez tranquille et vous Harry venez voir comment faire le pansement.

Sévérus resta coi, tout en laissant son regard posé sur le jeune homme qui regardait attentivement les mouvements de l'infirmière.

_« Alors, comme ça vous m'avez vu...Nu ? Aaarrrhghghh Non ! Pas ça !!! Pompom, comment avez-vous osé me faire ça ?_

« C'est compris Harry ? D'abord le pansement, ensuite le massage de la jambe. Je vous laisse vous en charger ; moi je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des gens qui visiblement ne s'occupent pas assez d'eux même ! Lança-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Le silence s'installa entre eux comme Harry reprenait sa place dans son fauteuil.

« Je...

« Vous...

Commencèrent ils en même temps. Sévérus fit un signe de tête, intimant à Harry de commencer.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta :

« Je suis désolé, professeur, mais Madame Pomfresh a eut besoin d'aide hier, vous transpiriez pas mal et nous avons dû vous changer. Et comme, vous me ten... Harry s'interrompit. Et plongea son regard toujours un peu moqueur dans les deux lacs noirs de son professeur.

« Je vous quoi ? Potter ? demanda Sévérus d'une voix un peu incertaine.

« Vous teniez ma main.

Devant le regard incrédule de l'homme, Harry ajouta :

« Vous avez prit ma main quand l'infirmière est arrivée dans votre chambre.

« Et, Hum.... Toussota Sévérus, un peu gêné.

« Et vous ne me l'avez pas lâché jusqu'a hier soir.

« Ah...Heu...

_« Tu connais d'autres mots Sévérus ! Allons un peu de nerf quoi ! Ok tu as tenu la main de Potter toute la journée d'hier et alors ?? Hein ??_

« Désolé Potter, marmonna Sévérus en tournant la tête.

« Pas de quoi professeur.

« Qu'en ont dit vos copains ? Ca a bien dû les faire rire. Demanda Sévérus d'une voix dure.

Harry se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de son maître de potions.

« Rien. Ils n'ont rien dit, pour la bonne raison que je ne leur aie rien dit. Dit Harry calmement.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, un air d'incompréhension total sur son visage.

« Ce qui se passe entre vous est moi ...Est personnel. Reprit le jeune homme. Vos appartements vous appartiennent et ce qu'il s'y passe est privé.

« Oh...Ah...Bien. Merci alors. Parvint à dire Sévérus d'une voix étranglée.

Harry se leva et prit un petit pot de crème, il se tourna vers l'homme étendu et lui montra le pot :

« Je dois masser votre jambe. Vous permettez ?

Avec un soupir désolé, Sévérus souleva les draps et laissa Harry faire.

_« Jamais vu des jambes pareilles. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas soigneur attitré de l'équipe de Quidditch pour rien, j'en ai vu des jambes... Mais les siennes. _Pensait Harry en entamant son massage lentement. _Et en plus il a une peau tellement douce. Je commence à péter les plombs, moi._

_« Si il continue comme ça, je vais avoir du mal à lui cacher que je suis excité comme un fou. Nom de Merlin, où il a appris à faire des trucs pareils ?_

« Hem...Potter ? Dit il d'une voix un peu cassée. D'où savez vous faire les massages ?

Harry se mit à sourire et se tourna légèrement vers son professeur qui le regardait intrigué.

« Quand j'ai décidé d'être le soigneur de l'équipe de Quidditch, j'ai pris quelques cours de médicomagie et j'ai deux amis qui s'y connaissent bien en massages, alors, ils m'ont enseigné les techniques.

« Et qui sont vos amis ?

Le sourire de Harry devint plus amusé encore, il lança un coup d'œil à Sévérus qui ne lâchait pas ses mains des yeux.

« Les jumeaux Weasley. Vous vous souvenez d'eux ? Professeur ?

« Mmmoui...Et ils savent faire des massages ces deux là ?

_« Je lui dit ça, comme ça je verrais sa réaction..._Pensa Harry avant de lancer : Ils aiment bien ça. Et puis ils n'aiment pas que les massages scabreux. Parfois on travaillait réellement.

Quand l'information sur l'association des mots scabreux et massages parvint au cerveau de Sévérus, il leva les yeux vers son élève et prit son regard franchement amusé dans le sien. Encore une fois, le jeune homme avait réussit à le déstabiliser.

Ca devenait un peu répétitif ce truc là.

_« Il est en train de me dire qu'il fait des trucs scabreux avec les Weasley... J'ai bien compris ?_

« Vous... Les jumeaux... Heu ??? Balbutia Rogue.

« Pas tout le temps professeur.

« co comment ça?

« Vous devenez indiscret. Dit Harry en se détournant pour cacher un sourire vainqueur. _Finalement le rapprochement dont avait parlé Dumbledore pourrait peut être se passer différemment. _

Rogue devenait intéressant... Et puis le corps qu'il avait vu la veille l'avait quelque peu empêché de dormir sereinement cette nuit.

Sévérus fixait le griffondor et une envie très inexplicable de le coller dans son lit là de suite, était en train d'envahir son cerveau.

_« Pas mettre Potter dans ton lit...Pas ici du moins. Et puis pas dit qu'il en ait envie. Et si il sait que tu es attiré par les hommes, il va... Ben, si j'ai correctement interprété, il ne va pas être effarouché. Si il se fait les jumeaux Weasley...Il doit savoir ce que c'est un homme. Enfin...ils sont nettement plus attrayants que moi ces deux là. Laisses tomber Sévérus._

« ...é professeur ?

« Heu comment ? Dit Sév, tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Harry.

« Vous voulez un autre thé professeur ? Et peut être manger quelque chose ? demanda le jeune homme qui avait terminé son massage et recouvrait ses jambes.

« Non. Je crois que je vais me reposer un moment. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez partir.

« D'accord. Mais je reviendrais un peu plus tard. J'ai décidé d'étendre le service « Petit dej express » à vos repas ici. Si vous êtes d'accord. Dit Harry en se levant.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire, ce week end ? Demanda Sévérus à voix basse. Touché par la sollicitude que lui témoignait son élève.

« Rien d'intéressant professeur. Je préfère vous tenir compagnie...Enfin si vous le souhaitez.

« Mais vos amis ?

« C'est une sortie Pré au Lard, alors, ils vont y aller, moi je n'ai rien à faire là bas.

Harry prit le plateau et s'avança vers la sortie de la chambre, il lança un dernier regard à l'homme allongé et vit un regard qu'il ne connaissait pas chez cet homme habituellement si dur et si froid, un regard ému. Sévérus hocha la tête :

« A tout à l'heure Potter.

« A tout à l'heure professeur. Dit Harry avec un sourire lumineux, reposez vous bien.

_**Samedi Midi**_

Il entra doucement dans la chambre particulière de l'infirmerie et vit que Sévérus dormait encore, décidément, il l'observait beaucoup dans son sommeil depuis hier. Il était touchant, comme ça.

Harry déposa le plateau doucement et se rapprocha de l'homme endormi. Son visage était détendu, il n'y avait plus ce pli amer au coin des lèvres, presque aucune ride. Il ne faisait pas son age. Harry estimait qu'il devait approcher des quarante ans. Il avait été en classe avec son père, et celui-ci aurait eu quarante ans dans deux ans. Il ne devait pas être loin.

Ainsi détendu, le visage était presque beau, en tout cas très séduisant.

_« Je me demande si votre visage ressemble à celui-ci quand vous êtes heureux. Songea Harry en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil. Si tant est que vous soyez heureux parfois. Je me le demande..._

« Pas depuis longtemps si vous tenez à le savoir. Dit Sév à voix basse.

« Je suis désolé. S'excusa Harry en réalisant qu'il avait pensé à haute voix.

L'homme fit un petit geste de la main.

« Pas grave. C'est l'heure de manger ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se redresser.

Harry s'approcha, il vit le professeur se tendre alors qu'il avançait ses mains pour l'aider.

« Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez. Plaisanta Harry en achevant son geste et en passant ses bras autours de la poitrine de l'homme et en le rétablissant en position assise.

« _Non, mais moi, je vais peut être vous bouffer tout cru._ Arrêtez de me tripoter Potter. Je ne suis pas si malade que ça. Gronda Sév.

« Je ne vous tripote pas. Je vous aide. C'est pas pareil. Moi quand je tri...Harry s'interrompit en voyant le regard assassin de Rogue et il éclata de rire.

« Ok. Je retire. Tenez, voilà votre plateau. Dit il en installant ledit plateau sur les genoux de l'homme.

« Potter ?

« Oui ?

« Vous savez que vous avez apporté de quoi nourrir dix personnes ? Je ne vais certainement pas manger tout ça. Constata Sévérus avec un sourire.

« Je sais bien, mais comme je ne connais pas vos goûts, j'ai pris de tout, que vous ayez une chance de tomber sur un truc que vous aimez.

Sév le fixa d'un regard un peu plus songeur que de coutume.

« Mon bien être vous importe tant que cela ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement, il pesta silencieusement, car il ne rougissait plus depuis longtemps, mais là, la remarque l'avait pris au dépourvu et il devait admettre qu'il se souciait en effet un peu plus que de raison de son professeur.

« Ouais. Acquiesça-t-il en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil.

Un long silence s'installa, puis avec un soupir, Sévérus reprit la parole.

« Vous avez mangé, au moins ?

« Non. Je mangerais en rapportant le plateau. Répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Ne soyez pas idiot et mangez avec moi. Je crois qu'il y a largement de quoi. Rétorqua Sévérus d'une voix un peu rude.

Harry lui lança un regard incertain, puis rapprocha son fauteuil du lit. Sévérus lui tendit une assiette et le regarda se servir. Il se servit à son tour et ils commencèrent à manger. Après quelques bouchées, Harry se hasarda à parler et à questionner son professeur, c'était le moment où jamais de lui arracher des confidences. L'occasion ne se représenterait peut être pas.

« Dites, Professeur, pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça quand on vous touche ?

« Comme ça, comment ?

« Ben en vous raidissant comme si on allait vous faire mal.

La main de Sévérus s'arrêta dans les airs entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Il reposa sa fourchette et réfléchit à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

« Peut être parce que personne ne m'a touché depuis longtemps Potter. Dit il lentement, sans croiser le regard vert qui s'était posé sur lui.

« Pas touché comme ça ? Insista Harry.

L'homme tourna enfin son visage vers lui et prit une profonde inspiration. Il hocha la tête.

« C'est ça, pas touché comme ça. Depuis longtemps.

« Longtemps comment ?

« Quelques années.

Harry ne mangeait plus lui non plus. Il sentait que l'homme allait dire quelque chose d'important.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment. Puis Sévérus secoua la tête.

« C'était quand ? Dit Harry à mi-voix.

« Vous devenez indiscret Potter. Répondit Rogue avec un petit sourire.

Harry en reconnaissant ses propres paroles eut un sourire de connivence.

« J'insiste. Dites moi. Je ne dirais rien à personne vous le savez bien.

_« Si tu insiste..._

« Deux ou trois ans, Potter.

Le regard interrogateur du jeune homme lui arracha un sourire narquois et il lança :

« Mon dernier amant.

Sévérus l'observait au travers de ses cils, mais Harry ne cilla pas. Pas la moindre réaction.

_« Son amant... Il aime les hommes...Je crois que je vais devoir partir vite fait avant de lui sauter dessus et de ne faire une connerie. Pensait Harry en gardant son regard fixé sur celui de Rogue qui avait à demi fermé les yeux._

« C'était un sorcier ? Demanda Harry, se surprenant lui-même.

« Non. Un moldu. Plus discret. A Londres vous savez....C'est assez simple. Répondit Rogue comme si la conversation était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

Il reprit sa fourchette et se remit à manger, attendant les questions que Harry n'allait sûrement pas tarder à lui poser. L'éclair de curiosité qu'il avait décelé dans ses beaux yeux verts, n'allait pas tarder à s'exprimer.

« C'était...Heu...une aventure ? Ou plus sérieux ?

« Décidément Potter, vous posez toujours les questions les plus surprenantes, constata Sévérus en se moquant gentiment.

« Pas l'habitude de faire comme tout le monde... Marmonna Harry sans détourner le regard.

« Je sais. Constata Sév en hochant la tête. Mais pour répondre à votre question, il s'agissait d'une aventure de quelques semaines. Rien de plus.

« Heu...Vous n'avez pas...Enfin, jamais eu... Heu. Bafouilla Harry en posant sa fourchette pour ne pas que Rogue voit le tremblement de sa main.

« Pas eu de quoi ? D'amoureux ? C'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête en guise réponse, sa gorge était un peu trop nouée.

« Vous êtes décidément trop indiscret Potter. Répondit Sévérus d'une voix très basse.

« Je... Je suis désolé. Excusez moi. J'avais pas à vous poser ces questions. Déclara Harry en se levant et en débarrassant son assiette. Je...Vous... Vous avez terminé ? Je peux débarrasser ?

Sévérus acquiesça d'un geste.

_« Finalement je t'ai choqué. Quelle idée de te dire ça aussi. Et quelle connerie de penser à toi comme j'y pensais. Après tout tu es un élève. Et moi, malgré tout ce qu'on peut penser de moi, je suis encore un professeur. _

« Je... voudrais me reposer Potter. Vous pouvez partir.

Harry enleva le plateau, le posa sur une table et revint près de son professeur.

« Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de vous soigner de nouveau. Comme ça, si vous allez mieux, vous pourrez retourner dans vos quartiers dès ce soir. Dit il en prenant le petit pot de crème et un petit flacon.

« Faites. Répondit Sévérus d'une voix lasse, en fermant les yeux.

Le jeun découvrit la jambe de son professeur et défit le bandage. Il ne restait presque plus rien de la blessure à peine une fine ligne rose vif, il fit couler un peu de potion sur celle-ci et l'appliqua du bout des doigts... Il refit le bandage et essuya ses mains soigneusement avant de commencer son massage. La jambe avait, elle aussi, presque retrouvé sa couleur habituelle. Ce massage serait certainement le dernier. Il se mit en action, caressant plus qu'il ne massait la jambe. La chemise de nuit de l'infirmerie était assez courte et couvrait à peine le haut des cuisses. Et il laissait son regard remonter jusque là. Appréciant ce qu'il voyait. L'homme était très bien fait.

« Qu'y a t-il Potter ? demanda Sévérus, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Je suis si affreux que vous restez sans voix ?

« Ho...Non, Monsieur. Au contraire. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui vous poussait à porter de vêtements si amples, j'ai songé à quelque disgrâce, une maladie, quelque chose.

« Et ?

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez être...heu...Harry rougit cette fois en ôtant son regard du corps de son professeur et en se levant. Il le couvrit et s'éloigna sans terminer sa phrase.

« Aussi quoi ? demanda Sévérus intrigué.

« Aussi...mmm, aussi bien foutu. Termina le jeune homme en attrapant le plateau et en se précipitant hors de la chambre.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme, finalement, il était peut être encore consommable.

_« Je suis bien foutu à tes yeux... C'est assez flatteur, je pense que tu sais ce que c'est quelqu'un de bien foutu. Même si je ne suis pas un des Weasley_.

_**Dimanche**_

Sévérus était éveillé et attendait son livreur de petit déjeuner avec impatience. Il était redescendu dans ses quartiers la veille au soir et n'avait pas revu Harry depuis le repas du midi qu'ils avaient partagé, il se demandait si il allait venir quand même.

Ou si il avait abandonné ses bonnes résolutions et rompu le contrat passé avec Dumbledore.

Sév était allongé, il avait les mains croisées sous sa nuque et contemplait le plafond en songeant aux yeux verts de Potter.

_« Je deviens cinglé complet. Je passe mon temps à penser aux yeux verts d'un de mes élèves. Un garçon qui plus est. Avec qui je ne m'entends...enfin, rectification, avec qui je ne m'entendais pas jusqu'à hier. Et envers qui j'ai des pensées loin d'être liées à l'étude des potions. Exception faite de lubrifiant..._

« Bonjour Professeur. Dit une voix douce, le ramenant sur terre d'un coup.

« Heu. Bonjour Potter. Répondit Sévérus en se redressant, il se poussa un peu, faisant de la place sur son grand lit.

Harry se rapprocha et déposa le plateau sur le lit. Il était plus silencieux que de coutume et moins à l'aise. Au point que son professeur le remarqua et attribua le comportement du jeune homme aux révélations qu'il lui avait faites.

« Ne soyez pas gêné, Potter, par ce dont je vous ai parlé hier, Dit Sévérus sans en penser le moindre mot.

« Je ne suis pas gêné. Je...

« Alors, asseyez vous et partagez mon petit déjeuner. Proposa L'homme en tirant le plateau vers lui et en dégageant une place.

Harry s'assit sur le lit, faisant face à Sévérus, celui-ci lui fit signe de se servir. Il le regarda beurrer des toasts et prendre du café. Le magicien fit apparaître une autre tasse pour lui et se versa un thé, pas trop chaud comme il l'aimait, il picorait des morceaux de pamplemousse sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

Harry mangeait ses tartines qui dégoulinaient de confiture. Quand il en porta une à sa bouche, un peu de confiture décida de quitter le bord et commença à couler, direction le couvre lit. Sév tendit sa main et réceptionna les quelques gouttes au creux de sa main.

Il allait essuyer sa paume sur une serviette quand Harry arrêta son geste, saisissant la main et la portant à ses lèvres. Sans quitter son professeur des yeux il lécha la confiture, nettoyant la main du bout de la langue.

_« Il a fait le premier pas...Le second m'appartient. Si je veux qu'il se passe quelque chose._

Sévérus posa un doigt sur la bouche rouge et en dessina les contours. Puis descendit le long de la joue, la caressant, se l'appropriant.

Rien de plus. Les orbes noirs se noyant dans le regard émeraude. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry attendait.

Il avait peur de bouger, peur que l'homme ne continue pas cette caresse si il esquissait le moindre geste. Peur qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin que ça.

Il avait pourtant passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à imaginer comment il pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'il était très intéressé par lui.

Et voilà que de la confiture s'en chargeait... Mais si la confiture avait été la bienvenue, le plateau devenait sacrément gênant.

Visiblement, Sévérus devait penser la même chose, d'un claquement de doigts il fit disparaître le plateau, le renvoyant aux cuisines.

Et la pression sur la joue de Harry se fit plus forte, amenant le visage du jeune homme près du sien. Quelques secondes passèrent, Sév lui laissait la possibilité de reculer si il le souhaitait. Mais au contraire, Harry posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme. Sans quitter ses yeux.

_« Si c'est ce que tu veux... Moi, je suis tout à fait partant, très cher..._

Sévérus glissa sa main le long de son cou et saisit sa nuque entre ses doigts fins, il le tira un peu plus fort et cette fois ses lèvres prirent la bouche qui s'offrait, en otage. Sa langue quémanda le droit d'entrer, cherchant sa sœur dans la bouche qui s'ouvrit dans un soupir.

Le baiser fut doux et exigeant à la fois, Sévérus savourait le moment présent, un baiser de bon matin, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, enfin, sur son lit, avec un spécimen particulièrement magnifique de la gent masculine présente dans l'école.

Le bonheur.

Le souffle un peu court il relâcha son étreinte, laissant au jeune homme l'opportunité de partir si il le voulait.

_« Un baiser. C'est déjà bien... _

Contre toute attente, Harry se rapprocha de lui et timidement passa ses bras autours de sa poitrine, se collant contre lui. Les mains de Sévérus se posèrent sur le dos et les épaules du jeune homme, l'une d'elle se perdit dans la chevelure indisciplinée.

« Harry...Dit Sévérus tout doucement. Etes vous certain de ce que vous faites ?

« Et vous ?

« Moi...Je ne devrais pas vous tenir ainsi. Je suis votre professeur. La voix de l'homme était presque inaudible, il caressait la nuque et intimait à son corps de ne pas trembler et surtout de ne pas se laisser aller à des débordements d'hormones.

« Moi, je crois bien que je m'en fous royalement que vous soyez mon professeur, j'ai envie de vous. Murmura Harry en embrassant de nouveau Sév sur la bouche.

_« Mer...credi. Comme si j'avais envie de faire du tricot moi... Inconscient !_

Sévérus se perdit dans le baiser du jeune homme, dévorant cette bouche qui le narguait tellement souvent, la main descendit des cheveux à l'épaule, puis suivit le tracé de son cou, terminant sa course sur les boutons de la robe aux couleurs de Griffondor. Sans hâte, Sév défit les boutons, un par un, une seule main affectée à cette tâche, l'autre maintenant Harry contre lui. Les mains du griffon ne restaient pas inactives et elles aussi partaient à l'exploration du corps qui se serrait contre le sien. Tirant la chemise de nuit de part et d'autre, arrivant finalement à en dégager l'homme. Il la fit passer par-dessus sa tête, le laissant nu.

Sév grogna de frustration en prenant le regard moqueur du jeune homme en plein visage :

« Tu triches. Evidement, moi j'ai rien d'autre, toi on dirait que tu es habillé comme pour aller jouer au Quidditch en plein hiver.

« J'aime bien quand vous râlez. Vous êtes très sexy. Lui dit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

« Grrrrrrrrrrrr. Tu vas voir !!!Gronda Sévérus en le faisant tomber sur le lit et se mettant à califourchon sur lui, non sans tirer le drap sur lui pour se couvrir. Ainsi placé, il continua à défaire les vêtements de Son Griffondor. Virant à une vitesse supersonique, la robe, le pull et la chemise. Pour le pantalon, ça devenait plus difficile vu qu'il était assis dessus.

Il se pencha un peu et se posa sur ses bras tendus, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry, ses cheveux balayaient la joue rosée du jeune homme sous lui. Il voyait bien qu'il attendait avec impatience la suite.

Un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, Sévérus demanda :

« Dois-je continuer Potter ?

« A votre avis ? Haleta Harry.

Son regard se voilait un peu, la situation était suffisamment érotique pour qu'il craque, là, tout de suite. Sans même que Sév ne le touche. Enfin ne le touche _là._

Le visage de son professeur se rapprocha encore et il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Puis descendit le long de l'arête du nez, déposant toutes sorte de baisers sur le visage en dessous du sien. Effleurant à peine la peau où à la limite du suçon, un plus violents mais toujours tendres quand même.

Sévérus bascula lentement et se dégagea du corps de Harry, posant enfin la main sur le bouton du pantalon gris, le détachant, tout en regardant son griffon dans les yeux. Il défit la fermeture et glissa sa main dans le pantalon, évitant toute partie sensible, restant par dessus le boxer bleu. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, il souleva légèrement son bassin, essayant d'inciter Sév à descendre un peu plus bas...juste sur la bosse qui déformait le vêtement en fait. Mais l'homme se contenta de dégager le pantalon et le fit descendre le plus bas qu'il put sans bouger, puis se résignant, il se mit à genoux de nouveau et termina de débarrasser le jeune homme du reste de ses vêtements. Ne restait que le boxer qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait Harry.

« Profes...

« Non. A partir de ce moment, ni professeur, ni monsieur. J'ai un prénom, Harry, sers t'en.

« Sévérus...Allez-y. Terminez ce que avez commencé. Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

_« Et comment...Que je vais continuer._

Sév fit glisser le boxer le long des jambes du jeune homme, le révélant dans toute sa splendeur.

Le regard appréciateur du professeur détailla le corps du jeune homme. Harry avait une poitrine large, des épaules bien carrées, le profit des entraînements de Quidditch toutes ces années, de jolies tablettes de chocolat qui affleurait sur son abdomen, et des jambes à damner un saint.

_« Et je ne suis pas un saint moi..._

Harry posa sa main sur son bras, attirant le regard de Sév vers le sien.

« Sévérus... Continue.

Avec un petit grognement Sév se rapprocha de lui de nouveau, sa main se perdit sur une cuisse musclée et sa bouche rejoignit la bouche du jeune homme. L'embrassant passionnément

Le ballet des mains commença, celles de Sévérus sur le bas ventre et le torse de Harry et celles de Harry sur le dos et les fesses de son professeur. Déclenchant des grognements de plaisir de part et d'autre. Mais quand Sév posa enfin sa main sur le sexe tendu contre le sien, un gémissement plus fort s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme.

« Mmmmmmmmmm.

Le va et viens sur cette partie de lui le mettait dans un état de très proche de l'extase. Il ne voulait cependant pas craquer si vite. Qu'en penserait l'homme penché sur lui ?

Rien de mal en tout cas, puisqu'il continuait ses mouvements, en accrochant son regard au sien, appréciant la montée de son plaisir et l'abandon dans lequel il le plongeait. Un gémissement plus fort annonça la jouissance de Harry, qui se répandit dans la main de Sévérus. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la main humide se détacher de lui, un murmure et la sensation s'enfuit quand le sort de nettoyage fit son office.

Il sentit la main de Sév se poser sur sa joue

« Désolé...Je...J'ai pas tenu longtemps. S'excusa Harry en rouvrant les yeux.

« Pourquoi désolé ? Y a pas de honte à avoir. Souffla Sévérus en continuant à l'embrasser doucement.

Harry captura sa bouche avec la sienne et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, jouant avec la sienne. Ses mains agrippées au cou de l'homme le serrant contre lui. Et sentant son désir non satisfait.

Il poussa lentement Sévérus sur le lit et rapprocha de lui. D'un mouvement de sa main Sév lança un sort de protection sur eux.

« Tu fais de la magie sans baguette ? Dit Harry en souriant.

«Hum. Hum. Acquiesça Sévérus. Le préservatif ne te dérange pas ? Ajouta-t-il en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« Non. Tu as raison. J'aime les préservatifs sorciers... Les trucs moldu, c'est...

« Pas terrible....Dit Rogue en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry.

« Anti-sexe. Même. Termina le jeune homme en riant doucement.

Il embrassa encore une fois Sévérus et commença à descendre sur son torse, suçant le bout de ses seins, l'un après l'autre. Les faisant s'ériger et arrachant de petits soupirs a son ancien professeur. Il tendit sa langue et traça un chemin sur la poitrine peu velue, descendant lentement mais sûrement vers un point situé un peu plus bas que les hanches et un peu plus haut que les cuisses de sa victime. Se baladant sur le ventre plat, avant de se décider à souffler doucement sur la partie la plus érigée du corps de l'homme. Arrachant un soupir gémissant quand il se décida à le prendre dans sa bouche. Il coula le long des jambes de l'homme et s'aida de ses mains pour augmenter son plaisir, faisant aller et venir la peau pâle sur le sexe tendu. Sévérus le caressait et bougea légèrement permettant à sa main un accès au postérieur du jeune homme, touchant les fesses douces et fermes. Il enduisit de salive ses doigts et commença à cercler lentement, l'accès au plaisir que Harry offrait. Il investit la place d'un doigt prudent, une partie de sa personne à laquelle il avait la faiblesse de tenir se trouvait dans une bouche qui était très belle soit, mais aussi munie de dents et un spasme de douleur inopportun pourrait provoquer des dommages dus à ces jolies dents blanches justement. Mais comme il l'avait supposé, ce ne devait pas sa première fois et Harry ne manifesta qu'une légère tension avant de se laisser aller sous les doigts agiles de l'homme qui approfondissait son intrusion. Un second puis un troisième doigt rejoignirent le premier, effleurant la prostate et arrachant des soupirs et de faibles gémissement au jeune homme. Sév le fit arrêter sa fellation et le fit remonter sur lui, le laissant s'empaler sur son sexe dressé. Doucement le jeune homme se baissa, entrant en lui la virilité dressée et ne se laissa aller sur le corps de Sév qu'une fois que ce fut fait. Il haletait un peu, l'intrusion, même si ce n'était pas la première, était toujours un petit peu douloureuse pendant les premières secondes. L'homme l'embrassa doucement, prenant sa bouche avec une délicatesse inusitée, mêlant leurs salives avec gourmandise, Puis il bougeât lentement son bassin, tenant les hanches de Harry en place, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il fit une petite grimace. Le jeune homme était étroit et il ne sentait pas lui non plus très à l'aise, mais quelques va et viens plus tard, il sentit que son sexe avait trouvé sa place et que Harry commençait lui aussi à trouver son plaisir. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'aidait à se soulever et à redescendre, le laissant trouver le rythme qu'il désirait. Harry fermait les yeux et ses joues rosissaient, des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres, les heurts sur sa prostate, le menait au bord de l'explosion de nouveau, son sexe était tendu à l'extrême, Sévérus lui aussi avait clos ses yeux et son corps investissait de plus en plus celui qui le chevauchait, il se sentait approcher de l'orgasme et sous ses paupières closes, il imaginait parfaitement le visage de Harry, pourtant lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, le spectacle était encore plus incroyable que dans son imagination, le regard vert voilé, les lèvres rouges et l'air perdu lui conféraient un charme indécent. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, une de ses mains abandonna les hanches sur lesquelles elles reposaient et se posa sur la verge tendue de Harry, il le caressa et lui arracha un feulement lorsqu'il éjacula sur le ventre de l'homme allongé. Son corps se tendit et la sensation provoqua la jouissance de Sévérus. Qui se libéra dans un râle. Sév rapprocha Harry de lui et le coucha contre sa poitrine, le cerclant de ses bras. Il déposa des baisers sur le visage contre le sien. Il sentait le cœur de Harry résonner dans sa propre poitrine, le rythme en était encore un peu élevé, mais cela allait en s'apaisant.

Il bougea doucement, désengageant leurs corps l'un de l'autre, et employant un sort de nettoyage sur eux.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sans parler. Laissant le bien être les envahir et leurs corps se relaxer.

Harry bougea, se relevant sur un coude et plongea son regard clair dans les yeux noirs qui le dévoraient.

« T'as des projets pour la journée ? demanda-t-il en laissant ses doigts se promener sur la poitrine de l'homme, suivant du doigt, les cicatrices qui la parcourraient.

_« Pas le moindre, mis à part m'envoyer en l'air avec toi. _

Sévérus secoua la tête et un petit sourire monta sur ses lèvres à la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Et toi ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

Harry fit une petite grimace et fit un signe de dénégation.

« Rien.

« Je te propose quelque chose ?

« Mmmmm ?

« T'envoyer en l'air avec moi toute la journée ? Dit il en essayant de ne pas rire. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la lancer cette phrase qui lui tournait dans la tête.

Harry éclata de rire, lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

_**Lundi**_

Un léger bruit réveilla Sévérus, il tendit son bras et ne sentit que le vide. Plus personne dans le lit. Il grogna de frustration et ouvrit un œil. Il vit Harry s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Hello.

« ..Lut.

« Tu veux un thé ? Vert, à la menthe, et tout à fait tiède... ?

« Mouis... Et toi ?

« Café.

Le jeune homme se leva et fit le service, il revint près du lit avec la tasse de Sévérus et une timbale de jus de fruit.

« Tiens.

Sév se redressa et prit les deux récipients. Il but le jus de pamplemousse et renvoya la timbale sur le plateau. Il serra la tasse tiède entre ses mains et observa le jeune homme qui vint le rejoindre dans le lit, s'appuyant contre lui.

« Sympa la nuit ... Dit Harry en soufflant sur le café dans sa tasse.

« Moui... Approuva Sév en sirotant son thé.

« Possible de remettre ça ? demanda Harry en hésitant un peu et en regardant fixement son café.

Sévérus réfléchit quelques minutes avant de hocher la tête.

« Si l'on écarte le fait que de coucher ensemble peut me faire renvoyer de cette école. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous empêcher de recommencer.

« Renvoyer ? Mm, c'est un prix un peu élevé pour continuer à s'envoyer à l'en air non ? Constata Harry en soupirant.

« Un peu. Mais de toutes façons j'avais l'intention d'en parler à Albus ce matin. Je lui dois bien ça. Je ne peux pas lui cacher ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Quoique que cela me coûte. Dit Sévérus doucement.

« Tu en as toujours eu l'intention ?

L'homme approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Mais tu m'as laissé te sauter dessus?

« Tant qu'à risquer quelque chose, autant en profiter pleinement. Et j'en avais envie autant que toi à ce moment là.

« Et au point où on en est...T'aurais pas envie de ...

« Sale démon tentateur ! Gronda Sévérus en faisant disparaître sa tasse et en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

« Moi aussi, j'en avais envie. Répondit Harry en se débarrassant lui aussi de sa tasse avant de se tourner vers le professeur de potions et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Sévérus se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore, comme il prononçait le mot de passe « Pyrénéens », il vit une silhouette sortir de l'ombre, Harry s'avança vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là Potter ? Demanda Sév d'une voix moins dure que d'habitude quand il s'adressait à lui, mais pas aussi douce que lors de ce week end.

« Je viens avec vous, Professeur. Répondit Harry.

Tacitement ils reprenaient leurs rôles d'élève et de professeur. Sév hocha la tête et une brève lueur de plaisir traversa son regard.

Ils montèrent dans l'escalier qui s'était dévoilé et entrèrent dans le bureau d'Albus. Celui-ci les accueillit avec un sourire, il était en train de caresser Fumsek qui lançait des treilles de plaisir, Harry lança un regard au phoenix qui vint se percher sur son épaule. Il lui picora l'oreille et lançant un autre cri s'envola, retournant sur son perchoir.

Sévérus avait regardé la scène avec une certaine indulgence, il savait que l'oiseau et Harry entretenait des relations particulières, et pour une fois ça n'amena pas de réflexion ironique de sa part. Albus en paru surpris et leur fit signe de prendre un siège. Rogue était tendu à l'extrême, la présence de Harry à ses côté ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant, même si il lui était reconnaissant d'être venu partager le blâme avec lui.

« Alors mes enfants ? Que puis je pour vous ? Dit le directeur en voyant le malaise qui planait.

« Je... Nous... Commença Sévérus en hésitant.

« Vous ? Répéta le vieil homme.

« A propos de votre programme de réconciliation, élève/professeur. Dit Sévérus d'une voix mal assurée.

« Vous et Harry ? Vous désirez arrêter c'est ça ? Demanda Albus en posant son regard qui pétillait de malice sur les deux hommes alternativement.

« Non !! S'exclama Harry. Je veux dire....

Sév grogna de colère.

_« Albus vous vous foutez de moi, je le sens très nettement... Me dites pas que vous savez pour nous et que vous vous en moquez..._

« Mais alors ? Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. D'après ce que l'on me dit ces derniers temps, vous semblez vous entendre de mieux en mieux, les cours de potions ne tournent plus au règlement de compte, et Harry il semble que tu as accompagné Sévérus à l'infirmerie et que tu lui as tenu compagnie samedi et dimanche ? Non ?

« Heu...Ben si, mais, heu... Balbutia Harry en lançant des regards un peu affolés à Sévérus, qui resta impassible.

« Donc, vos relations, sont plus... amicales ? C'est ça ?

« Amicales. C'est le mot que je recherchais Albus, rétorqua Sévérus d'une voix ironique.

_« Je me le fais. C'est amical ça ?_

Le directeur lui lança un regard un peu plus pétillant que d'habitude.

« Alors, finalement, je souhaite que vous continuiez ce programme, je veux absolument que vous approfondissiez vos relations...

« Approfondir... répéta Harry en piquant un fard monstre.

_« Peut pas approfondir plus. Sinon je vais devoir fusionner avec lui...Pensa Sévérus en se marrant intérieurement._

Un silence aussi léger qu'un troupeau de sombrals passa.

Sévérus et Harry se lançaient des coups d'oeils interrogateurs. Lequel des deux allait se décider à cracher le morceau...

Finalement Albus baissa la tête en leur faisant un petit signe de la main :

« J'ai un rendez vous, puisque nous en avons terminé, merci de bien vouloir me laisser. J'attends de vos nouvelles dans quelques jours ?

Harry hésitait, mais Sévérus se leva et lui fit un petit signe de tête avant d'attraper le jeune homme par le bras et de l'attirer hors de la pièce sous les trilles indignés du phoenix.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent du bureau et entrèrent dans une salle vide afin de discuter un peu.

« Dites professeur, le directeur...n'était pas un peu ironique... Je veux dire sur la fin... Dit Harry lentement en prenant place sur un bureau.

« Un peu ironique ? Un peu ironique ? Gronda Sévérus en arpentant la salle de long en large. Il se foutait carrément de nous ! Oui ! Il sait encore et toujours tout celui là !!!!! Ca m'énerve.....

« Tout ?

« Tout ! Et je ne sais pas ce qui me trouble le plus ! Si c'est le fait qu'il sache tout ? Où que ça lui est complètement égal ? Où qu'il nous encourage à continuer ? Soupira Sévérus en se posant sur un bureau proche de Harry.

L'homme tourna la tête vers l'adolescent et lui fit une petite grimace.

« Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

« Hé bien, professeur, répondit Harry en plantant son regard dans celui de Sév, je me dis que si je voulais passer chez vous ce soir...

« Ok. 21heures dans mes quartiers. Vous connaissez le mot de passe. Compléta Sévérus en se rapprochant de Harry et en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de faire demi tour et de s'éloigner dans un tournoiement de ses longues robes noires.

Laissant le jeune homme un peu songeur et un sourire aux lèvres dans la salle vide.

Albus avait fait face à une véritable scène de la part de Fumsek, le phoenix poussait des cris de colère et voletait en cercle dans le bureau. Refusant d'écouter les paroles d'Albus. Il fallut que le sorcier prenne dans un tiroir de son bureau un parchemin et qu'il le lui mette sous le bec, pour que l'oiseau se calme et lance un regard interrogateur au vieil homme.

« Je t'ai dit que je savais qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais maintenant je préfèrerais qu'ils soient amoureux. Une relation dans ce genre, il faut qu'il y ait un peu d'amour quand même. Et pour le moment, ça n'a l'air d'être que ...heu...physique ?? Dit Albus d'un air très songeur.

Le phoenix fixait le parchemin sur lequel quelques photos bougeaient. Il y avait tous les participants au programme d'Albus. Un cadre vide trônait presque au centre. Il n'était vide que parce que son personnage s'était déplacé dans une autre photo. En fait, Sévérus et Harry étaient dans le même cadre. Proches l'un de l'autre. Pas intimes, mais avec un air de profonde tendresse dans le regard.

« Y a plus qu'à attendre....

Finalement, pendant des jours, Sévérus et Harry se retrouvèrent chaque soir dans les quartiers du professeur de potion, conformément aux ordres du directeur, ils approfondissaient leurs relations.

C'est-à-dire que Harry arrivait et invariablement sautait sur Sévérus, l'embrassant et le caressant, comme affamé.

Le strict professeur encaissait avec le sourire les assauts de son ex élève. Il ne pensait plus guère à lui que comme à son amant et voyait le temps passer avec une certaine angoisse. Dans combien de temps se lasserait-il de lui ?

Leurs relations étaient satisfaisantes.

_« Mais coucher avec quelqu'un ne doit pas être satisfaisant. Ce doit être miraculeux. Merveilleux. Paradisiaque. Pas satisfaisant. Une potion bien faite est satisfaisante, pas coucher avec un garçon comme lui. Songeait Sévérus quand il attendait son miracle quotidien._

Et le miracle de Harry venant « s'envoyer en l'air » (il continuait à ne penser à_ ça_ que comme ça. Ca impliquait un certain détachement.) Matin et soir.

Sévérus fondait le matin quand le griffondor entrait dans sa chambre, son sempiternel plateau dans les mains.

Il lui servait un thé et un jus, se coulait sous les draps contre lui et attendait qu'il ait terminé son mini petit déjeuner avant de le débarrasser de sa tasse et de l'embrasser.

Petit rituel de chaque matin.

Qui commençait à prendre une ampleur démesurée pour eux.

Chacun de son côté.

Un soir Sévérus se déroba avec douceur, il entraîna Harry vers la salle sur demande et ouvrit la porte sur une chambre féerique.

Un talan se dressait dans un coin, comme posé sur entrecroisement de branches, à un bon mètre du sol. Des tentures légères voilaient le lit et le dissimulait à la vue. Le sol était doux comme couvert de mousse, il n'y avait plus de murs, ils étaient dans une forêt enchantée.

Sous un arbre était disposé un pique nique, un ruisseau égrenait une douce musique et une ombre légère voilait les lieux. Quelques étoiles brillaient et une lune factice éclairait les lieux.

« Ouaw ! Murmura Harry en laissant son regard faire le tour de la pièce.

Sévérus referma la porte doucement et lança un sort pour la verrouiller.

« Ca te plaît ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant dans son dos.

« Et comment ! Dit le jeune homme doucement. C'est magnifique.

Sév l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Bon anniversaire. Chuchota Sévérus très doucement.

Harry prit les mains de l'homme dans les siennes et les porta à sa bouche, les couvrant de baisers.

« A toi aussi. Tu t'en es souvenu ?

« Un mois. Comment je pourrais oublier ? J'ai manqué te tuer le premier jour de ce foutu truc, et j'ai décidé de ne jamais oublier le dimanche qui a suivit.

« Merci. Murmura Harry d'une voix imperceptible. Merci d'y avoir pensé.

Un baiser dans le cou le fit frissonner d'un plaisir anticipé. Sévérus goûtait sa peau avec une affolante douceur.

« Merci d'être encore là. Répondit Sév d'une voix un peu rauque.

Harry se tourna entre les bras de son professeur et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le rapprochant encore un peu de lui. Le collant contre son corps.

« Plus près et on fusionne, remarqua Sév en souriant.

Un baiser lui ferma la bouche et la langue de Harry chercha la sienne, soie contre soie, lèvres douces et ardentes, le baiser fut un pur délice.

Les laissant pantelants.

Sévérus avait eut envie de prendre son temps, de retenir le temps, de profiter d'un moment intime, d'un repas partagé, avant une débauche de peau et de sensations.

Avant de s'envoyer en l'air.

Il commençait à haïr cette petite phrase qui désacralisait cet acte qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Mais le goût de son amant dans sa bouche le fit basculer.

Ils se dirigèrent à pas hésitants vers le talan, sans cesser de s'embrasser, leurs mains trouvant leurs peaux sous les vêtements, ceux-ci volant au pied des arbres.

Ils grimpèrent sur la plateforme et s'allongèrent sur les coussins moelleux.

Découvrant, comme chaque jour, leurs corps abandonnés.

Leurs corps donnés.

Leurs corps fiévreux de plaisirs volés.

La bouche de Sévérus osa une caresse aimée, et Harry se tendit en gémissant. Haletant, ses doigts crispés, entortillés dans les mèches noires de l'homme sur lui. Ses hanches se soulevaient, investissant cette bouche habile.

Cette bouche précise, sadique qui stoppait au moment le plus inopportun.

Le faisant gémir encore plus fort.

Et s'offrir, écartant ses cuisses, creusant ses reins.

Impatient.

Hurlant de plaisir lorsque Sévérus le prenait. Pas de douleur. Uniquement du plaisir.

Et cette main qui accompagnait sa jouissance, qui participait à la montée de ce jaillissement qui le liquéfiait de bonheur.

Qui le laissait comme en état de grâce.

Jusqu'à ce que cet homme qui le faisait monter au ciel, atteigne lui aussi son plaisir et qu'il s'allonge sur lui.

Compressant un peu sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle qu'il cherchait à regagner.

Mais lui, serrait ses bras autours de ce corps blanc et ne le laissait partir que lorsqu'ils devaient se désunir.

Et il se perdait dans le regard noir, encore un peu vague, encore noyé d'un plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé.

Sévérus se redressa sur un coude, le détaillant attentivement : ces yeux verts, qui brillaient comme deux feux, phares de ses nuits. Des cils long et fournis. Ce nez fin. La bouche encore un peu rougie, les lèvres gonflées des baisers reçus, le visage encore un peu enfantin par moments. La cicatrice presque invisible sous les mèches indisciplinées. La courbe de sa joue qui se perdait sur une mâchoire volontaire.

Une perfection.

Un réel problème.

Il sentait qu'il tombait amoureux.

Ca allait se compliquer.

**_Mercredi _**

_**Harry**_

Harry observait de l'embrasure de la porte, l'homme encore endormi. Il avait bougé dans son sommeil et le draps ne couvrait plus son corps qu'imparfaitement. Un bras sous l'oreiller, le visage, à demi enfoui dans ce même oreiller. La courbe de l'épaule, le tracé de la colonne vertébrale, qui descendait vers une chute de reins à se damner. Ca faisait bien des jours que Sév avait abandonné ses chemises de nuit et qu'il dormait nu. Sa peau pâle tranchait contre le vert foncé des draps. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, lui donnait une certaine candeur. Une fragilité qu'il ne possédait certes pas à l'état de veille.

Tout doucement, il déposa le plateau et referma la porte.

Pas ce matin.

Il devait parler à Ron.

Et vite fait encore.

Le griffondor était dans la salle à manger en compagnie d'Hermione, ils n'avaient pas cours de bonne heure et étaient presque seuls à leur table. Ron fut ravi de voir son ami arriver. Il se leva et le serra dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

« Alors mon vieux ! Enfin un petit déjeuner avec nous ? Ca fait des semaines que tu es avec Rogue le matin, je me demandais si j'avais une chance de te revoir ici avant la fin de l'année !!! S'exclama le rouquin en se rasseyant.

« Ben tu vois... Dit Harry, heureux de cet accueil.

Mione leva les yeux au ciel :

« Ron ! Je te ferais remarquer que Harry mange toujours avec nous le midi et le soir ! Tu réagis avec lui comme si il avait disparu de l'école !

Harry se mit à rire, mais fixa Ron intensément. Le roux sentit le regard posé sur lui et il laissa tomber sa tartine et regarda Harry à son tour.

Quelques sombrals passèrent, délicatement.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Ron après un moment.

« Ri..en... Dit Harry en brisant le contact visuel.

« Rien. C'est ça. C'est pourquoi tu es là au lieu d'être chez Rogue.

« Ron ! S'exclama Hermione.

« Mione. Je connais Harry suffisamment, pour savoir que quand mon petit frère fait cette tête, c'est

Que y a un truc qui cloche. Et je veux savoir quoi.

Harry fit une grimace :

« C'est Rogue le problème.

Ron plissa les yeux et regarda attentivement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Rogue ? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Ouais. C'est bien ça. On s'entend bien. Enfin : _Bien Bien_ quoi.

« Bien. _Bien ?_ Répéta Ron en laissant un sourire moqueur envahir son visage.

Harry grogna en approuvant d'un signe de tête. Et Ron éclata de rire.

« Bien ? Tu veux pas dire : bien, comme avec Fred et George ?

« Si.

« Comment ça : comme avec Fred et George ? Demanda Hermione étonnée. Tu fais quoi avec les jumeaux ?

« Des galipettes, Mione ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ! S'exclama Ron en riant.

La jeune fille les regarda alternativement, avec l'air dégoûté.

« Ronald Weasley ! Tes blagues sont d'un goût !

Ron se tourna vers elle, sérieux tout à coup :

« Je ne blaguais pas Mione. Harry et les jumeaux sont plus ou moins sortis ensemble. Tu ne savais pas ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Désolé Harry. Je pensais qu'elle était au courant. Dit Ron en se retournant vers son ami.

« Pas grave, il aurait fallu lui dire un jour, non ?

La nouvelle avait l'air de passer avec autant de facilité qu'une arrête dans la gorge, mais finalement Hermione lui lança un petit sourire timide.

« Désolée Harry. Je ne savais pas et ...

« T'es choquée ?

« No..on, finalement, non. A vrai dire je trouve ça plutôt drôle en fait. Avec toutes les filles qui soupirent après toi...Et toi tu es...

« Homo ?

« Attiré par les garçons. Termina la jeune fille lentement, avec un sourire.

« 'Ci Mione. Fit Harry en l'embrassant gentiment.

« Et toi Ron, tu sais ça depuis longtemps ? Demanda Hermione en se retournant vers le rouquin.

Il lança un regard moqueur à Harry et éclata de rire de nouveau.

« Depuis le jour où je les ais surpris ensembles au terrier !

« Et t'as pris ça comment ?

« Ben, comme mes parents ont quasiment adoptés Harry, ça fait toujours une balance de 4 Weasley-Potter mâles deuxième génération, hétéros ! D'une courte tête, mais nous dominons encore ! S'exclama Ron en riant comme une baleine sous les coups de poings de Harry, qui se marrait tout autant.

« Nan ! Tu triches ! Dit Harry en riant encore plus, tu sais bien que pour Percy, y a un doute !!

« Percy, l'est pas hétéro, ni homo, l'est hermaphrodite !!!!! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en chœur.

« N'importe quoi...Murmura Hermione submergée par tant de bêtise.

Elle laissa ses compagnons se calmer un peu et se leva de table.

« Ben, je vous laisse. Je pense que vous serez plus à l'aise pour discuter. A tout à l'heure.

Elle s'éloigna sous le regard appréciateur de Ron. Harry le tira de ses réflexions en se moquant à son tour :

« C'est pour quand ?

« Quand quoi ?

« Ta demande pour sortir avec elle ?

« Chais pas... Soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais revenons à nos moutons...En l'occurrence à toi et Rogue.

« Sévérus. Le corrigea doucement Harry.

« Oh....Je vois.

« J'suis dans la mouise Ron.

« Pourquoi ?

« Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme connerie en faisant ça.

« Tu regrettes ?

« Non, au contraire.

« Il est comment avec toi ?

Harry répondit à son ami avec un sourire :

« Exactement l'inverse de ce que tu vois de lui, Ron. C'est quelqu'un de merveilleux. Il est tendre. Drôle. Attentif. C'est quelqu'un de rare.

Ron posa ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains pour poser son menton dessus. Il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Bleu contre vert.

« Et qu'est ce que tu préfères? La fougue de la jeunesse de mes frères, ou la tranquille maturité de Sévérus?

« Si je le savais Ron, je serais pas là à te raconter mes secrets les plus intimes.

« Tu le sais Harry. Avoue le toi. Comment tu es quand tu penses a lui ? Quand tu ne le vois pas ?

« J'ai le coeur entre les dents quand je ne le vois pas, puis quand on est en classe, j'écoute assez pour faire ce qu'il me dit, mais sinon, je le regarde. Je sais comment il est et je l'imagine...

« Stop ! L'interrompit Ron, j'ai pas besoin de connaître tous les détails.

« Ron ! J'allais pas te raconter tous les détails !! Dit Harry faussement scandalisé.

« Ouais, ben, c'est au cas ou tu débordes....

Ils éclatèrent de rire un instant. Puis ils reprirent leur sérieux.

« T'es amoureux Harry. Tu sais ?

Le jeune homme brun secoua la tête, un peu triste.

« Peut être Ron. J'en sais rien. La seule chose que je sache c'est que...

« Que ?

« C'est pas le genre à tomber amoureux.

« Et t'en sais quoi ? Demanda Ron doucement. Vous en avez déjà parlé ?

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. Mais je le sais. C'est tout.

« Et tu vas renoncer ? Toi ?

« Oh...Moi...J'en sais rien... Dit Harry en se levant.

Ron le prit par la main et le retint un instant.

« Tu ne renonces pas. Si il faut c'est moi qui vais aller le voir !

« Merci Ron. Merci d'écouter.

« De rien p'tit frère.

Il relâcha sa main et Harry se détourna de la table et sortit de la grande salle.

_**Mercredi**_

_**Sévérus**_

Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait avait réveillé Sévérus qui ne dormait plus que d'un œil, attendant son « Petit Dej Express », comme disait Harry.

Mais rien.

Pas de bruit.

Pas de bisou dans son cou. Et cette absence l'avait vraiment tiré du sommeil. Le plateau était là. Pas le jeune homme.

Avec un soupir, l'homme se renfonça dans ses oreillers.

Son coeur manqua un battement, ça y était.

C'était comme ça, la fin.

C'était foutument douloureux.

Il le savait.

Qu'il le laisserait.

La manière était élégante au moins.

Il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Cette absence lui explosa au visage, s'étoilant en perles transparentes.

Une. Deux peut être. Pas plus.

Le garçon avait repris ses esprits.

Le faisant sombrer.

Une autre routine à effectuer, se lever, le corps froid, se laver, s'habiller et ne pas penser.

Ne pas voir son ombre dans tous les coins de la chambre. Monter les escaliers, retourner dans le monde. Passer voir le directeur pour cesser cette mascarade.

Avoir la tranquille certitude que ça avait été un cadeau du ciel.

Un mois de bonheur.

_« J'ai été heureux Potter. Songea Sév en réponse à une question que Harry lui avait posée un jour. Merci. _

La rupture rendit le professeur de potion à son état premier, sarcastique, partial, amer.

Le seul cours qui échappa à ce retour indésirable fut celui des septièmes années, Sév respectait le contrat passé avec Albus, il continuait à traiter Harry amicalement. Lui parlant, même sans nécessité, comme avant. Mais les images qui passaient devant ses yeux étaient celles de l'abandon, quand Harry se donnait à lui. Celles de la luxure, quand lui se donnait à son jeune amant. Celles de la douleur de se retrouver seul dans ses quartiers, le soir et le matin.

**_Vendredi soir _**

_« Venez me rejoindre à la salle sur demande. Je vous attends_

Harry tournait et retournait le court message entre ses doigts.

Trois semaines.

Ca faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu Sévérus et la douleur de son absence lui faisait passer de sacrées nuits blanches. Il mourrait d'envie de le supplier, de lui dire ce qu'il se passait en lui. Il ne savait pas comment le prendrait le professeur, il n'était pas venu le rechercher après son abandon. Il en avait conclu qu'il n'avait rien été qu'un « coup » pour l'homme, une aventure de quelques semaines. C'était la règle du jeu auquel il avait voulu jouer. Mais ce message entre ses doigts lui donnait un bref espoir.

Il devait savoir. Il allait lui demander...

La salle sur demande.

La forêt elfique de nouveau. Le talan drapé. Le repas au pied de l'arbre. Et l'homme qui regardait les étoiles. Vêtu d'une longue robe claire. Inhabituel.

Harry ferma la porte et la verrouilla.

« J'ai besoin de te parler, Harry. Dit Sévérus d'une voix rauque sans se détourner des étoiles qui scintillaient.

« Moi aussi Professeur.

_« Professeur. Paf ! Dans le cœur. Va pas être facile cette confession. _

Sévérus se retourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler.

_« Non de Merlin que tu m'as manqué..._

« Je crois que nous avons fait une erreur... dans ce jeu auquel nous avons joué. Dit il difficilement.

Les mots frappèrent Harry qui fit quelques pas et s'adossa à un arbre. Perdant quelques couleurs dans le même temps.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. Continua Sév d'une voix imperceptible. Je n'ai pas su rester neutre...

Le griffon qui se décomposait de peine contenue, retint son souffle. Les mots de Sévérus n'étaient pas ceux auxquels il s'était attendu.

« Je suis infiniment désolé, mais tu m'as demandé lorsque nous étions à l'infirmerie si j'avais été amoureux. Non. Jamais. Jamais avant toi. Je suis désolé. Répéta Sévérus en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers le talan. Il s'y appuya, frôlant les voiles transparents de ses doigts fins.

« Je voulais te dire ça, même si tu es parti. Je suppose que tu en avais assez de moi.

Il senti à peine, le front qui se posa sur son épaule :

« Sévérus... Murmura Harry en passant ses bras autours de la poitrine de l'homme. Je suis désolé. Désolé d'être parti comme ça.

Mais je savais plus où j'en étais.

Tu n'es pas revenu me chercher... J'ai cru que je n'avais pas été important à tes yeux.

Une aventure.

De celle que tu avais à Londres.

C'était de ma faute. C'est moi qui étais venu vers toi après tout.

J'avais pas envie de me dire que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

Alors que je me consumais de te voir et de ne plus te toucher."

Le soupir que poussa Sévérus, n'était que du soulagement pur et simple. Il se retourna vers Harry et sans un mot l'embrassa. Prenant sa bouche avec une douceur nouvelle et une ferveur amoureuse.

Duel de baisers.

Langues joueuses.

Mains baladeuses.

Peaux soyeuses.

Soupirs de contentement.

Soupirs de plaisir.

Gémissements d'extase.

Murmures de promesses.

A venir.

A tenir.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

J'espère que le contrat est rempli ma chère Potion Mistress. 

A vous tous je fais de gros Bizoumouchous.

A très bientôt.

Ps : Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur Merry Xmas, pour celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic.

Petite référence sur cette fic, il s'agit à la base d'un couple Sirius-Rémus, mais si vous me connaissez (et même si vous ne me connaissez pas) il y a un autre couple dans cette histoire : Sévérus-Lucius (Lucius ne devrait peut être pas avoir le même age que Sév, mais là je m'en fiche...) Puisque j'adore mon maître des potions et que je le met à toutes les sauces. Donc si vous êtes accro de lui venez voir quand même....Vous pourriez aimer...Bisous


End file.
